


Exquisite Distance

by Lilviscious



Series: Exquisite [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Dancing, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Voyeurism, robinpile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Damian turned a legal age was one to never forget. His brothers would make certain of that. He had expected the family gathering, the dinner and the quality time his oldest brother wanted to spend with him. Damian had not expected to experience what Tim dubbed as a 'Robinrite' in the most indecent and suspicious nightclub Gotham had to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exquisite Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirational music: [Kat DeLuna - Drop It Low](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1es_FDAOgB0) & [MYNAME - Rum Bum Bum](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/fYcz00_gce/MYNAME_-_Rum_Bum_Bum.html?).
> 
> I'm very proud to present my first contribution to the DCU fandom. I love me some Robinpile, yes sir~

It was not common for them to assemble outside the cave. They had their own lives, their own schedules and met from time to time coincidentally or when called upon. Dick was playing the good cop in Blüdhaven as usual while Tim and Damian wore their business suits with pride. Whatever Jason did all day, no one truly knew, but he never came for money meaning he had a job somewhere, perhaps several at once in shady places, Damian speculated. Jason was secretive and they didn’t meddle.

Between the four of them Damian and Tim saw most of each other when at the office. They had private chambers and aside from meetings and work related discussions there was hardly anything they talked about. They were colleagues rather than brothers. Personal matters were discussed elsewhere if not at all. There were other people for this aspect, other brothers.

Damian was a man of little words; his concerns were his own. Like his father, he was becoming a brooding mess. Tim on the other hand confided in Dick whom he talked to often by phone or e-mail. Their mutual friendship was the basis of a brotherhood that made Jason itchy whenever he was present to experience one of their inside innuendos. He enjoyed his freedom and thought little of the rare calls he dropped and how distant he behaved unless he stayed over at the mansion. Once there, his favourite pass time consisted out of bullying his younger siblings with deadly curiosity and quips. Dick ensured his younger siblings it was Jason’s way of showing that he cared, even if it was more annoying than amusing at best. Nevertheless, he was always welcome and therefore always invited for special occasions such as Damian’s birthday. The man in question knew of the family gathering, the grand dinner prepared by Alfred and what would be quite the embarrassing speech of his equally uncomfortable father, but he knew nothing of the event his brothers had in mind.

Throughout dinner his brothers behaved nicely. Whether this was the result of their guests attending, Damian was not entirely sure of. Clark knew of their rivalry and greed; their presence meant little to the Robins after all these years, and Clark could often be seen forging surprising allies to gain certain food as if playing risk. There was simply no such thing as sharing Alfred’s delicious dishes. This evening, Jason wasn’t hogging the mashed potatoes as he normally did. Dick had offered Damian a large piece of medium rare steak oozing with juice that should lure the oldest into ravishing is himself. Even Tim’s near OCD tendency hadn’t kicked in when a pea escaped Jason’s fork and bounced onto his lap. It wasn’t returned with a throw and a hiss about table manners. Out of the corner of his eye, he had seen the tiniest smile on their father’s face. Needless to say, Damian had felt suspicious.

And for good reason.

A crowd had gathered on the dance floor in the middle of the club, bodies pressing together in anticipation for the party to resume until dawn. Along the wall, surrounding the moving mass, stood sofas dyed a crimson red. Low black coffee tables provided a safe grounding for beer, cocktails and stronger liquor served in tiny colourful shot glasses. Several months ago each table also housed an ashtray, but smokers were no longer permitted to light cigarettes in the club save from the smokers unit in the back that separated them by a long double glass window. It was always crowded, the lingering fumes creating a mysterious cloud for those on the other side. It was dark, flashing lights darting over the furniture and each individual. Judging by the close proximity the dancers shared, it did not strike him odd that they remained seated. They did not frequent the club as much as they used to. Work kept them too busy or too tired, but now their youngest sibling turned twenty-one and the family decided to celebrate by dragging the entire pack to the club. This used to be their homeground, and it still was if the knowing smiles and free drinks were anything to go by.

It used to be just the oldest two brothers for a long time. Dick had always loved dancing, especially the dirty kind. Jason, a rebel to the core, joined his brother way before he was of legal age to enter. The fake though believable ID pocketed in his stonewash ripped jeans proved to be useful on a rare basis, for Dick was a regular and Jason was tall, broad shouldered and grew a stubble on a young age that fooled every single one of the bouncers and the bartending staff. They never even knew they were siblings, would probably not embrace them wholeheartedly if they knew their intimacy was unheard of, even if they were only adoptive brothers. It helped that Dick danced with everyone. Gender, age or size didn't matter as long as he was having a good time. Jason was more picky on the matter. He enjoyed the press of soft lady curves, but never popped a boner on the dance floor unless a fellow man seduced him with calloused hands and low whispers of pleasure and pain. He was not going to deny that most of the times, it was his older brother’s narrow hips pressing against his, his long fingers tracing every curve of the muscles in his arms, that made his night extraordinary. Dick knew it too, and enjoyed it even more, toying with his younger brother in pretence of being in an open relationship with the rough natured young man.

Times changed however. It had been nearly two years since they last visited the club together and now they brought other company along. Their new addition was not comfortable however. Both men were younger, out of place with the setting and sought out the safety of the sofas to avoid unwanted groping and grinding. Unfortunately, their natural charm made it difficult to mask their presence in the club. The invitations to grind on the dance floor piled up the longer they kept seated. It was amusing, though frustrating as well. They didn't come here to lounge on the couch even if the furniture was as luxurious and soft as Jason remembered them. He downed the content of his glass and licked his lips tasting the burn of the whisky on his tongue and in the back of his throat. Dick was nowhere to be found, most likely already on the dance floor to catch up on lost time, ditching the three of them like the selfish bastard he was, every now and then.

"You gonna dance or what?" Jason asked at the duo opposite of him. The music drowned his usual loud voice so the smallest of them frowned and leant over the table in silent question to repeat himself. Jason emitted a sigh and motioned to the dance floor with his head. He added a wiggle of his eyebrows and grinned broadly at the disapproving look of their youngest who pulled the smallest male back into the sofa and held him down with an arm. Their tactic sent a direct message to others trying to lure them onto the middle of the room. Jason snorted, shortly thinking of taking a picture to show their daddy dearest how well his two youngest were miraculously getting along.

"Fine, you hoard Timmy all night, I'm gonna find me some Dick," Jason announced and stood abruptly. He ignored the squinted looks they cast him as he descended the two steps that lead him into the ocean of moving bodies.

"This isn't going to fool them all night," Tim commented as Jason's tall figure disappeared. The firm body beside him moved with a shrug. "It has to fool them until Grayson and Todd are done," Damian replied with a near bored expression. Tim hummed at him, the sound swallowed by the music that thumped through his entire body like the fast beating of his heart in his chest. Although he agreed to the intimate position he and Damian were in worked miracles, it left him slightly unnerved. They got along fine on a normal basis, meaning they did not threaten each other with death or torture like they did when Damian was still a ten year old boy. Now said boy was eleven years older and had outgrown him seven years ago in both height and every aspect of his muscular frame. He took after his father, in every enticing way that caused Tim to lean back into his hard body with a hidden agenda. His legs rested on the sofa, feet sticking out and occasionally twisting to the side to dodge passing partygoers. He could not see Damian's face, his back pressing to the man's side whilst facing the dance floor, his arms curled upwards over Damian's whose hand felt soaring hot on his shoulder. It reminded him of the chokehold he was in earlier today and knew he couldn’t remain like this for much longer. The young adult’s other hand held a glass of beer of which he took regular sips to keep busy. Tim felt several taps on his arms of his thick fingers on the beat of the music and knew it was the only sign that the youngest was slightly enjoying himself or slowly becoming brainwashed by the synthesized music and its low bassline that made Tim fidget the longer he listened.

It did not go unnoticed. Damian lowered the glass into his lap and looked over his brother's shoulder at the mass of strangers. He pondered for a moment, arm moving back to rest along the top of the sofa and freeing Tim of his possessive gesture. Tim's hands twitched, sucking his lips into his mouth as he always did when trying to resist temptation. Damian knew even without looking at him and nudged him slightly. Tim grunted in reply, dropping his head back on his brother's shoulder and looking up as far as he could to meet Damian's gaze. The youngest raised an eyebrow at Tim’s conflicted look. "They will swallow me whole," he stated after a moment of silent staring at the youngest. He did not hear it, but saw the slight movement of Damian's mouth that produced his infamous -tt- sound if the volume was not making their drinks tremble. He caught a glimpse of his oldest brother trying to emerge from the dance floor, but failing as Jason pulled him back in with a wolfish grin. Dick's eyes were shining in mischief, his smile nearly splitting his face in half.

Damian concluded that joining them for one song could not be too terrible. Tim looked eager enough to give it a try and if he was left alone, his dark glare could only do so much before he would be kindly asked to leave for scaring the others. The youngest emptied his drink with one big swallow and left the glass with their collection already on the table. Tim raised his head as not to fall down in between him and the furniture, legs swinging slightly as a leverage to aid him into a decent sitting position. He was somewhat startled when Damian rose and nudged the back of his head with his hand while passing him. When he did not make a curve to the restroom and neared the steps to the dance floor, Tim was on his feet with a start to follow him. He clutched the back of Damian's black dress shirt while he lead them in between bouncing and grinding people. His steps were slow and considerate, obviously searching for someone. His speed increased at the sight of Jason's white streak. Tim had to jump to cast a quick look over Damian's broad shoulders, eyes taking sight of Jason's bare arms, hands clutching at Dick's white dress shirt that had lost a few buttons at the top. His bare chest was smooth and glistened slightly of his sweat. It was a sensual sight to behold, several people around them sneaking interested gazes, but not daring to make a move considering Jason’s broad build and possessive hold.

Dick opened his mouth, but spotted his younger siblings and swatted Jason's hands away in order to welcome them 'where the magic happened,' or so he said. Tim was dragged from around Damian and found himself surrounded by his taller brothers in what felt like a protective gesture was it not for Jason's hand lingering on his hip and Dick's crotch pressing to his right hip. "Are you nervous, Dami?" Dick's light and amused voice asked their youngest while nuzzling Tim’s hair. Damian made an effort to shrug nonchalantly, while red dusted Tim’s cheeks when his oldest brother swayed his hips to the bass of the music, forcing Tim and Jason to move along.

Damian remained stiff and silent, eyes trailing over the bodies surrounding his. A hand clasped the back of his neck, directing his eyes to the one sibling that was still an inch or so taller. "Ignore them. It's just you and us, kid," Jason told him. The squeezing motion to his neck softened the glare in his eyes. He wished they'd stop calling him a child when he obviously had not been one mentally for many years (although officially promoted from that phase of life mere hours ago). He reached over, removing Jason's hand with a gentle push of his own to his arm. The older man caught his wrist and pulled him over, manhandling him in between himself and Tim's smaller frame whose eyes were closed until his face met with the soft fabric of Damian's shirt. He blinked dazed eyes up at his little brother’s annoyed expression, looking down when Jason roughly placed Damian's hand on his hips. "Tryin’ to keep up the pretence," he told Damian whilst grinning. He knew the man was going to bully him about his intimacy with Tim simply to piss him off. Jason was good at that. He was also good at persuading innocent people to do sinful things such as dirty dancing along with his brothers.

Dick was chuckling into Tim's pale neck, his warm breath tickling him. The man fidgeted with a laugh of his own, hand moving back to grip Dick's hair and removing him from his sensitive area. Instead, Dick pressed his mouth to Tim's ear and groaned appreciatively when digits slid through his dark locks. He ground his body against Tim's rear, folding his arms in between his younger siblings and around his chest. Damian leaned his head back at the sight, turning his eyes to the side where Jason's half lidded gaze met his. He showed him a lazy smirk, rolling his hips to the music and into Damian's body that was as tense as ever. Jason's hands ran up and down his back, squeezing at his shoulderblades and biceps to help him relax into the fluid motion of their hips. He could hear Dick's scolding voice inside his mind, telling him that as Robins (whether current or former), they should work together as a team. Having his rebel brother grind into his rear was a completely different matter. To say he was perplexed, would be an understatement. As his father’s son he was aware of Dick’s frequent meetings with women and men alike. From a young age he had investigated his mentor’s life to the detail, and consequently that of his other two brothers as well. Therefore it was not entirely unexpected that the club of their choice was somewhat crude and indecent, except that he hadn’t predicted Tim to enjoy himself. The serious and dedicated personality of Tim Drake at Wayne Enterprises was vanishing before his very eyes. The sight was enticing to behold.

He watched Dick and Tim move together as one, Tim's back flat against Dick's front, their arms engulfing each other and faces nearing. Their eyes were half lidded, Tim's more so than Dick's, but they both appeared in their own world where nothing mattered apart from them. Not even Damian's presence against Tim's front could distract the smallest man from keeping his gaze on their oldest brother. He ran his tongue over his lips to moisten them and gasped softly when Dick's appeared to greet him timidly. Their pink muscles rubbed several times tentatively before Tim turned his head bashfully. His cheeks flared red, head lowering into Damian's chest. Said man's eyes were wide in realization of what was taking place and should he not know better, he’d call this a _Robin mating_. Jason's laughter vibrated through his body from behind and Dick gave them a sheepish grin. "You scandalized him, Dickie," Jason hollered over Damian's shoulder. He leaned over his broad frame while Dick did the same to Tim's. "What do you want me to say? What happens in the club, stays in the club?" he shouted with twinkling eyes that darted over to Damian's judging face.

A sudden press to his cheek made him growl. His head nearly collided with Jason’s trying to avoid Dick's wet kisses. "Damn it, Grayson-" Damian started, turning his head to the left where it was seized by Jason's large hand. His lips endured the hard kiss Jason bestowed him with and he had half a mind to bite him in retaliation. He glared angrily at his laughing older brothers, especially the one squirming against him. "Shut up, do you know how long he waited to land a kiss on ya and not fear to get thrown in jail for it?" Jason asked him, voice low and hoarse in his ear at which he bit playfully. Damian didn’t flinch in the slightest, reaching over to yank at the man's short hair. "I didn't join you tonight to fool around," he told him sternly, but Jason looked unimpressed. He simply shrugged and motioned with his head to the others. "Then we'll take Tim up on his offer." His grin painted him a predator. 

Damian caught sight of Dick and Tim through the corner of his eyes and clenched his jaws at their debouched kissing where tongues slipped in and out of willing mouths. Tim's neck was craned backwards, exposed and inviting. Dick's bangs were like a curtain shielding their eyes from the world. Dick's hands had lowered to Tim's inner thighs, Tim's own making a mess of their brother's hair as he ground his lower body into his sensual motions. Taking a step back, Damian rather pressed his back to Jason’s chest than get involved with the oddly arousing scene before him. Tim had always stricken him as a bashful man, not a favourite of public affection, yet it seemed their current time and place didn’t matter to him at all as long as Dick resumed to set his body on fire.

"Hey Dickie! Trade ya? I'm no good at melting his icy heart. You work your magic," Jason called while thumbing Damian's way. Dick released Tim's mouth and ran his hands up Tim's chest to his flushed face. "You haven't even tried, Jayce. I know you can do better," Dick told him. His smile looked secretive, his eyes knowing. He pressed a gentle kiss to Tim's lips and they shared a look that caused something to stir inside Damian's chest. Jason threw his head back with a pained expression and groaned. "You stole the easy one," he complained to which his three brothers stared at him judgingly. Stuffing his arms underneath Damian's, Jason reached for Tim's scowling face, thumbs rubbing his slightly swollen lips. "Shit, man, not like that," he spoke into Damian's shoulder loud enough for the youngest to hear him.

Tim looked offended and displeased when Dick moved around them, leaving his side in favour of Damian's. "I'm not kissing you," he told Jason when the man took Dick's place behind him. His chuckling voice in his ear made him shudder. He leaned back against him involuntarily. "There's many more we can do, baby bird," Jason promised him, hands instantly starting off where Dick's were touching him intimately last. Tim's eyes grew in size at Jason's large hands squeezing his inner thighs through his skinny jeans. "Jason isn't such a good kisser. His talent lies elsewhere," Dick explained to a silently watching Damian who raised a questioning eyebrow. He could still feel the path Jason's hands had traced when they were on his body, how they squeezed and groped. His brothers exchanging saliva had made his throat dry. The stirring in his loins caused him to throb in his pants, but none of them mentioned the bulge, and so Damian kept his lips sealed. In his twenty-one years at life he had only experimented little with his sexuality, although enough to know men were appealing to him. Preferences aside, none of his brothers should be able to affect him the way they were. Perhaps it was the intimacy that caused his arousal, Damian thought reluctantly. Then Dick claimed his lips and skillfully wiggled his slick muscle in between them to ravish his mouth. Damian noticed that their kiss was rougher, sloppier, and even more enticing than the one his brother had shared with Tim. He noticed also that he enjoyed Dick’s taste and smell, his cologne intoxicating him. For a moment, he forgot the panic that should come with the identity of the man his body began to yearn for.

A whine was lost in the music at the sight of the intense liplock. Tim fisted his hands in Damian's shirt, longing eyes fluttering when Jason's hand cupped his genitals through his jeans. He stepped closer, pressing Tim even further into Damian's body with his hand stubbornly between them. Their youngest regained composure at the sudden touch to his crotch. "What are you doing?" He asked breathlessly, baring his teeth at the slow rubbing motion against his growing arousal. "You can't do that here!" he hissed, nails digging in Jason's bare arm as he clutched it. "You think we're the only ones? Look around, kid," Jason said nipping at Tim's neck when he turned his head to stare at the couple beside them after he gazed a second too long at Tim’s Adam's apple bobbing against Jason's lips. Whether the girl beside them was wearing underwear underneath her skirt was insignificant the way the man's hand disappeared between her legs, making her back curl in pleasure. Their faces were a blur as they swayed to the music and bucked into each other. "You want that, Timmy? Want me to get you off in front of everyone? I know you like it, you're hard as a rock," Jason teased him with both words and gestures, pressing his warm palm firmly against his throbbing cock.

Unlike Tim, Damian was not quite certain what he longed for. It certainly did not cross his mind at dinner to have his brothers surrounding him like this, pressing into him from two sides on a rhythm set by the DJ. “Stop teasing me,” Tim managed between grit teeth to which Jason snorted into his hair, mouthing at his ear. “But that’s the fun part,” he replied cheekily.

Due to the press of Jason's front to his bottom, cock hard and throbbing for him through the layers of clothing, Tim had to balance himself using Damian’s broad chest. The youngest watched as a hand snuck down the front of his pants and underneath the waistband of his underwear. Tim had a second to gasp Jason’s name before the man started rubbing his arousal on the rhythm of the music until it was hard and slippery of his precum. The scandalous act drove Damian to avert his eyes. It was indecent albeit incredibly enticing to witness Tim’s eyes flutter, lips parting to give way to short pants of breath and tiny moans lost in the music. He could imagine it all, every slippery drag of Jason’s calloused thumb over his slit in a torturously slow manner, making him keen and throw his head back against the tall man’s shoulder. There were red spots on his cheeks when Tim opened his lust-clouded eyes and found Damian and Dick observing him closely. They appeared enthralled by his erotic expressions and the arch of his body into Jason’s touch. Dick’s breath was unsteady as he exhaled onto Damian’s neck, resting his chin upon his shoulder while he gazed on. He denied himself the very thing Jason took so forcefully, only embracing his youngest brother although his body and mind found no satisfaction with this grade of intimacy.

By now Jason had made it his personal mission to have the smallest of the lot explode right this moment. His motions showed no mercy, teeth nipping sharply at the male’s neck, demanding his release. Dick was on to his plan and felt obliged (if not simply extremely horny, if the bulge against Damian’s rear was anything to go on) to aid this brother by slipping his hands between Tim and Damian’s body, flicking and tweaking at his nipples. Tim bared his teeth at the rough nipply play, showing no signs of discomfort and therefore motivating even Damian to join the activity.

His striking blue eyes glanced down to the open fly of Tim’s trousers where Jason’s hand had disappeared. The male’s shirt travelled up and down with every stroke, exposing his lightly muscular abdomen. A faint trail of dark hair lead from his belly button to the top of his briefs. Damian reached for it, fingertips ghosting over the soft patch and onto his skin. Compared to Damian’s tan, Tim looked pale, but he was attractive nonetheless. The stark contradiction of their complexions was as much arousing as his begging eyes were. He saw and felt his stomach muscles flex at his touch before the fingers in his shirt tightened their hold, encouraging his touch. It came as a surprise to him when Tim’s body jolted, his face disappearing against his chest and hands travelling higher to curl around his neck and hold him close. Jason gave a final lick to the nape of the male’s neck and winked at their youngest with a toothy grin. Dick’s laughter vibrated against him, the man’s nose nuzzling between his shoulderblades, and rising to Tim’s quivering fingers to press fond kisses. Once he caught his breath, Tim raised his head, nose rubbing along Damian’s jawline. The unfamiliar sign of affection struck Damian with nervosity, uncertain how to react. As he had always done to sooth him, Dick caressed him, gently though persistently nudging his head lower into a languid kiss with Tim’s awaiting lips. There was no lack of interest, Tim engrossing himself with Damian’s mouth and tongue wholeheartedly. Damian complied, despite all their quarrels of the past, despite the awkward silences that still surrounded them when business was not their subject of conversation. For once, he thought as their tongues rubbed and prodded curiously instead of fighting for dominance, they were getting along quite well.

An approving look at the affection between the youngest duo was shared by their older brothers. Dick brushed Tim's hair out of his face with one hand, the other lightly scratching at the short hairs in Damian's neck that made him shiver pleasantly. The fond smile on his face looked slightly out of place considering their intimacy and their social status as adoptive brothers, but tonight, at this club, all of that was forgotten. Every single one of them knew what was taking place and when Damian showed no repulsion to Tim’s hungry lips, it was as if an invisible agreement was made.

Jason removed his hand, wiping it on Dick's white shirt which he grabbed to kiss the man. He felt the smile press against his own and squeezed his bottom as they left the snogging pair to lavish some attention to one another. It was silly, the fact Dick ran his hands through Jason’s hair with a proud look casted at their youngest. Jason rolled his eyes, taking a hold of the man’s chin to captivate his attention. They rutted together for a moment, feeling like the good old times, before Tim’s stalking had lured him into this very club one saturday night several years ago. Dick had opposed to Jason’s suggestion of creating a ‘Robinrite’; Tim had been a few months shy of turning twenty-one. It had been Tim’s determined expression and demanding hands that had convinced the oldest keeping him out of this was no longer an option. Their first time with Tim had been incredible.

Dick stole a kiss, breathing laboured as he groaned into Jason’s ear: “restroom, now.” The memory of Tim’s flushed skin and Jason’s sweat covered body made him hungry for attention. Jason was quick to grasp the back of Tim’s shirt, pulling him away from Damian and wrapping his arm around the male’s shoulders to lead him where he knew their brother wanted them. Tim fumbled with his open fly while licking his lips, eyes searching for Damian’s reaction as the four of them moved to the restroom to clean up, or so Damian thought. The youngest contemplated if this was a new high or a new low, to fool around with his brothers in a cheap and not entirely proper looking club he barely knew, and getting aroused by it, too. His hand adjusted his confined cock stealthily as he stepped out of view. Once inside, the soft yellow light provided enough to illuminate Tim’s heavy blushing, Jason’s smug grin and Dick’s eager expression.

What happened next startled Tim almost as much as it did Damian who received a forceful push to his chest that caused him to stumble into the nearest toilet stall. His oldest brother stood in the doorway with a thoughtful look. “Not the place I imagined, but I’ve had worse,” he announced softly, eyes half lidded and predatory, glinting with an emotion Damian had never witnessed before, and it looked beautiful on him. 

“Grayson,” Damian began, hand outstretched in front of him in automatic defense. “Not here, call me Dick, will you?” the oldest asked nicely, a tad too innocent combined with the sway of his hips as he stepped forward and into the hand that retreated quickly upon contact. He halted and chuckled with a tilt of his head to the right. “I thought we had reached an understanding,” he commented when Tim’s curious eyes peeked around the toilet stall and at them. “This is not a spur of the moment thing, Damian,” the smallest of the four elaborated. He was removed from their sight before he could reply, a small squeak that was positively Tim’s followed by muffled moans and obnoxious kissing noises. He was not aware of the scowl on his face until Dick prodded at it. “You can close your eyes, if you want,” he opted, his own blue orbs shutting as he pressed a light kiss on his lips. He followed his example and instantly felt his stomach twist and turn. Unable to swallow the low moan that resounded in the back of his throat, Damian forced his eyes to open. 

There was little about Jason that was surprising, but this entire evening consisted out of oddities; Tim allowing public affection to such an indecent degree, Dick verbally and physically stimulating him to join aforementioned indecency, and Damian actually enjoying it all. His oldest brother, his mentor and what at one point had felt like his surrogate father, was caressing his chest through his shirt, fingers trailing over tense muscles and a pounding heartbeat. It made no sense to long for this, for everything the man’s brilliant blue eyes offered him; right here, right now. And still, when Dick cautiously sunk to his knees and his hand followed a downward path to his belt buckle, Damian reasoned the logical thing to do was to spread his legs and brace his hands on both walls of the stall.

“Don’t tell me you never fantasized about this. Even Timmy has when he was Robin,” the older man said almost fondly. “You are- **were** my mentor, my Batman,” Damian replied, brows furrowed and jaws clenched. They both knew his words carried no denial, causing Dick to smile. “And you’ll always be **my** Robin,” he murmured, adding: “Although not as little as you used to be.” The sexual innuendo set Damian’s cheeks on fire and an undeniable throb strained his trousers even more. On the background, out of sight, he heard Jason’s amused snorting and how a strangled groan disrupted it.

Dick embarrassed him, nuzzling his front whilst removing his belt and lowering his zipper expertly. Damian sucked in a deep breath at the mouthing at the upward curve of his cock through his underwear. A sudden spark of pleasure jolted through his body, straining his briefs and leaking through the fabric. It was a breathtaking sight to behold: his tongue pressing flat against his crotch. His thighs tensed when Dick tugged his pants and underwear under the swell of his rear, revealing his angry red arousal. Dick revelled in the fact Damian was quite the leaker and scooped up the precum that emerged from his mushroom head.

Outside the stall, their brothers had separated to clean up properly. Jason was barely done washing his hands and drying them on his jeans when a hand grabbed his bicep and demanded he turned around. He was pushed against the sink by a determined looking Tim who dropped to his knees, hands undoing the button and the fly of his pants. One look at the reflection in the mirror to his left and Jason knew what had triggered Tim’s bold move. His shaft throbbed as he watched Dick work their kid brother’s cock in his mouth with slow bobbing movements. Damian’s head hung forward, his expression invisible, but hands clawing at the toilet stall made it apparent he was experiencing the best blowjob he had ever gotten in his entire lifetime. Jason grinned broadly. “I’d suggest we take a stall for ourselves, but you get off on the fact we might get caught, don’t ya?” he asked knowingly, hissing when Tim revealed his pulsing cock, sinking his teeth lightly into the head that he took into his mouth to suck on. Jason tipped his head back and swallowed with difficulty. “Ah _shit_ , watch the teeth, babe,” he breathed out with a groan, hand caressing Tim’s hair. His other rested on the counter that dug into his back, leaning his weight on it while spreading his legs a tiny bit more.

Meanwhile Damian’s unfocused eyes peered at Dick’s lips spreading around his glistening shaft. He felt the man’s tongue, every slippery swirl, and groaned. Even with his mouth full, Dick was loud. His talkative mentor, his older brother, his infatuation; Damian could not comprehend what to call the man lavishing attention to his genitals. All Damian could think of were praises in as many languages he knew, flattering words he would never voice out loud about Dick’s amazing mouth, his skills and how sensual he looked at him through his eyelashes, deeptroathing him with little difficulty. Damian heard Jason’s voice in his mind, calling their older brother a slut in the most positive way possible. With reddened cheeks and dilated irises, Damian had to admit Jason was perfectly correct. He possessed the sensuality and skillset of a professional, after all. 

His moaning was a symphony to Tim’s ears who glanced back and forth between them, the door and the salty treat that was Jason’s cock. The sticky mess in his trousers was unpleasant, smearing all over his half-hard arousal. Jason wasn’t lying when he said Tim got off on the idea of getting caught red-handed. They had not bothered to disguise themselves, hoping that the poor light and the club’s odd reputation would make for an improbable story about the Wayne children clubbing and mingling in sexual activities in its restroom. Their father’s reputation was the last on their minds tonight. Tim moaned appreciatively around Jason’s flesh, tasting the man’s bitter cream that poured into his mouth if he angled his head just right.

Dick’s jaw was slack as he pleasured Damian, his free hand fondling himself, the other massaging Damian’s balls. They hung low, filled with warm sperm and Dick cradled them in one sweaty palm, persuading him to release all his tension. Damian questioned what had become of them as his stomach clenched and his hips stuttered forwards. He grunted low in his throat as he came undone by his brother’s mouth and hands. He cussed, fisting his hair during his afterglow, elbow leaning heavily against the stall. A second passed in which he believed he and Dick were alone, but reality crashed down on him when he leaned back and accidentally flushed the toilet, the noise startling the trained assassin. He pulled up his pants and sat down on the toilet seat, Dick wiping his mouth with some toilet paper and an amused smile at the other’s vulnerable reaction. They gazed at each other, Damian speechless and Dick expectant. 

“Fuck!” Jason’s groan of pleasure disrupted their staring contest and lured the oldest out of the stall to witness Jason holding on to Tim’s head, guiding his mouth up and down his shaft. Judging by Jason’s gaping mouth and sweaty hairline, Tim had just finished returning the favour. The man swatted at the other’s hands, pulling back and rising to his feet to empty his mouth in the sink. He rinsed his mouth several times straight after. “Such a turn off, baby bird,” Jason croaked from beside him, resting back on his hands with a pleased look across his smug face. “You taste awful. It was a spur of the moment thing,” Tim simply replied seemingly unaffected when he was done. He avoided their judging eyes at his controversy nevertheless. He was not in denial, would not lie that Jason had made him feel wonderful tonight, but he was not going to praise him that easily. His brother raised an eyebrow and pressed a hand to his chest after tucking himself back in his baggy trousers, zipping up with a loud sigh. “Heartbroken, I am so offended,” Jason muttered dramatically for which Dick smacked his arm goodnaturedly. His grin returned as he looped his fingers through the belts of his brother’s pants, pulling Dick right against him. Tim shook the water off his hands, directing the droplets at his brothers with a look that said he was completely done for tonight with their teasing.

The water did not refrain Dick from leaning in and kissing Jason with a sense of familiarity. “You think I taste awful too, big bird?” Jason asked in between open-mouthed kisses, that were teasing and almost endearing to behold. The oldest chuckled with a languish roll of his hips that showed he was in desperate need of attention. “I think you taste wonderful, little wing,” he complimented without a hint of embarrassment as he added: “But Dami tastes like paradise.” Jason whistled low looking impressed and licked his lips, revelling in the faint taste of their little brother’s semen that lingered on Dick’s tongue. “What happened to the kid anyway, you flushed him down the pot or what?” he asked when Damian had yet to emerge from the stall. “I’m not taking any blame in the scarring of his mental health,” Tim quipped. He ventured towards the open stall and found his brother with his head in his hands, fighting off the hot sensation on his cheeks. He looked over his shoulder to his older siblings and emitted a sigh. “I believe a somewhat correct translation to his inner turmoil would be: ‘I have never been so confused and turned on at the same time, what has become of me?’,” Tim quoted knowingly from his first time with the older Robins.

Damian raised his head with squinted eyes and lips curled downwards. He looked displeased at the truth of Tim’s words. A sudden moan deepened the red colour of his ears. Tim coughed slightly at the sight of Jason’s hand inside the back of Dick’s pants. He needed little imagination to know what he was doing and thought not of interfering. “Deeper, Jay,” his brother moaned against the man’s lips. Deciding to save what little sanity Damian had left, Tim reached for his sleeve and dragged him out of the stall, passing their brothers and leaving them be. “Don’t take too long, I want to go home and shower,” Tim called sternly, a tone Damian recognized as the Tim Drake of W.E., his brother and colleague, not his brother and possible fling. Jason found time to pull away from Dick’s hungry lips and laughed their way. “No problem, meet you outside in ten,” he replied with a wink while Dick licked at his neck whimpering and whining for his full attention.

Tim guided him back into darkness and even more sensuality. They stopped at the empty booth they had occupied earlier only to change their minds and exit the club beforehand. Sitting down meant they had to uphold their supposedly intimacy, and both were a bit awkward about what had occurred. Stepping out into the chilly night air, Damian inhaled sharply and felt his clouded mind sober. He eyed Tim with an incredulous look, contemplating to ask about previous encounters between the Robins in the club. 

Feeling his intense gaze, Tim glanced his way. He had looked so uncertain of it all, using Damian’s body to protect him from those who wanted him on the dancefloor. Damian quirked an eyebrow, wondering if those had been people Tim had danced with before. He felt somewhat betrayed. “Consider it a hazing minus the harassment, abuse and humiliation,” his brother suddenly explained. Damian sealed his lips, deciding it was best to never speak of tonight again, to never mention the lust he had experienced when Jason touched Tim and Dick him. It wasn’t his intention to make this a weekly or monthly brotherly bonding activity, and that was before he knew of its sexual character. They shuffled away from a group of rowdy people leaving the club, moving into the shadows where they felt both at ease. The darkness cloaked them in comfort. Still, Tim did not leave the event at rest.

“Dick and Jason have been at it before they lured me in, but I hardly join them with work and such... Did it scare you?” Tim asked curiously looking his way through the corner of his eyes. The other snorted, pocketing his hands with his gaze up ahead. “There is little in this world that scares me, Drake. It simply.. took me by surprise,” he confessed reluctantly, feeling blood gather in his face once more. He became embarrassed; sharing this personal experience with a man he worked with daily made him feel vulnerable, and he despised that. Instantly he was figuring out ways to silence his brother to never speak of this again, especially at the office. Tim showed him a little smile that ensured him of his silence, they both had a reputation to think of, after all. Despite their adventurous behaviour tonight, they had not forgotten the man whose name they carried.

“It’s okay, you know. It always does, the first time,” he let the younger man know when the door opened and their older siblings emerged. Dick’s hair was ruffled, his shirt missing several buttons and creating an alluring sight that left Damian staring. Jason patted his pockets and revealed a pack of cigarettes followed by a lighter. He lit one of them and inhaled deeply, emitting the smoke up into the air with a chuckle. “We good or what? You gonna tell B and get us grounded?” he asked their youngest. Giving him a disapproving look, Dick nudged his brother although he was not entirely certain of Damian’s point of view on the matter. He had enjoyed himself, along with his brothers, but Damian looked uncertain. Despite the kisses and caresses shared, he had not instigated anything, really. He was still young and so very loyal to his father after all these years of working at the man’s side. Keeping this a secret from him was difficult as it was without one of them feeling obliged to inform the man straightforwardly.

“If father knew of this.. meeting, he would never have allowed me to accompany you,” Damian stated more than answered Jason’s question that left the three of them staring expectantly. Chances were their father already knew. He was the world's best detective after all. His silence could mean several things, both positive and negative and Damian had a difficult time deciding which was most logical to expect. 

He shifted his eyes over the three men and thought of the relationships he shared with them, how they would never be the same again. Tim, his colleague, and Jason, his favourite sparring partner, and Dick. Especially Dick whom he felt closest to ever since knowing of his existence. The level of intimacy whether it be mental or physical, did not have to change. “Drake informed me of this.. custom. Informing father would undoubtedly cause unnecessary complications which I gather we all prefer to avoid,” Damian explained with crossed arms, his ‘Wayne-heir’ pose masking the uncomfortable feeling that threatened to show from the inside out.

Jason took another drag of his cigarette, looking as unimpressed as Tim. Dick, however, appeared relieved and caught Damian in an embrace. Damian grunted at the tight pressure of his arms around his frame, thinking he could go back to his previous life if he slept peacefully tonight. He had experienced far worse and embarrassing scenarios that haunted him during the night. The playful touches and nicknames were certain to remind him the next morning. But he would be able to regain his composure soon enough. Tim's eyes held his intently and Jason flicked his smoke away with a smirk, and hot, moist breath ghosted over his ear before the lobe was seized by Dick’s sinful mouth, and he knew with blazing hot cheeks that this was not something to easily forget; his brothers would ensure him of that.


End file.
